Dancing Through Life
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Ed and Al come home and find a love struck Winry can be more fun...She drags the boys out dancing and Ed has a good time. They find Life’s more fraught less when you're thoughtless After all they were just dancing through life. EdxWinry


**Thank you all for commenting my last fic ^_^ Much appreciated! This is a super fun idea I had I think you'll like it =)**

Winry sat by Ed's bedside and observed his slow breathing. When he and Al had returned from Munich Ed was badly hurt and Al wasn't much better. It's been a month and Ed's wounds are finally healing.

Al was a different story.

He had come home laid in bed and within three days he was up and helping take care of Ed. With Pinako's death Winry's had to do a lot on her own. But she didn't mind. She enjoyed the independence.

Winry stared at his slowly breathing body. She let out a small smile realizing that he was the same Ed…who would probably be up and running in a few more days….She hoped.

He was going to be fine according to the doctor. So Winry would sit there in that spot until he woke up.

She was deep in thought when Al walked into the guest bedroom to give her dinner.

"Is he doing ok?" he asked hopefully. "So far so good." She replied sighing.

"Winry…Thank you for taking care of brother…I'm sorry for us coming home with no explanation or anything…"He stated.

"It's fine Al…I'm just glad you're home." She spoke with a tearful tone.

Just as Al was about to turn and leave he noted that Winry held Ed's hand in hers. He smiled knowingly and turned. But as he opened the door he heard Winry slightly gasp. Al turned around and saw Ed stirring.

They both observed him closely. Alphonse ran toward the door. "Where are you going?!" Winry yelled. "Getting an extra plate of dinner! Brother's gonna be hungry!" he called.

Winry was about to say something else but Al was gone. She turned back to Ed who stopped stirring. She let out a dramatic sigh of disappointment. But just as she lost hope, Ed's eyes opened. Winry left her fingers twined in Edward's but tightened her grip on them.

Ed's eyes traveled for a while and then focused on Winry. He whispered something so quietly that Winry could barely make it out. He whispered, "We made it." She nodded and let a single tear escape her eyes. "You're home Ed…" She replied softly.

He noted her hand in his and tightened his grip on her as well. They sat like that for a while. Gazing into the others eyes.

She let go of his hand standing up and stretching. He took that negatively and looked down. Winry let out a small giggle and sat back down. "Al should be here with your dinner soon." She explained. He smiled realizing how hungry he was.

Al walked in holding two trays for Ed and Winry. They smiled appreciably.

Al gave them the food and Winry walked out leaving the brothers alone.

She skipped into her room a fluttered onto her bed. She laughed excitedly. "Why am I so happy?" Winry giggled to herself. She thought it over for a while…."That's it! I love him!" She yelled in a wisperous tone.

She laughed again loudly this time and ran to her closet. She pulled out a nice white, thin material'd dress. It had small white frilled flowers on it. She pulled off her jump suit and pulled of the dress.

Winry pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail letting a few strands of hair dangle in her face. She looked at her reflection a twirled letting the dress twirl as well letting out yet another giggle.

Winry skipped downstairs with a childish grin on her face. She found Ed and Al sitting at the table laughing about something. She caught their eyes…especially Ed's.

"What are you so dressed up for Winry?" Al asked grinning. "Nothing." She simply said smiling. "Then why are you so dressed up?" Ed asked. "Why not?" She replied. Ed was about to reply but Winry's smile distracted him.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked changing the subject. "Yeah." He replied.

She smiled at him which once again distracted him. "I'm gonna go out tonight." Winry stated. "Where?" Al asked. "I think I'm gonna go dancing." She replied with gusto. Ed eyed her curiously. "Dancing?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I figure…why not just do something fun?" Winry answered. Al nodded. "Do you two wanna come?" She asked looking at them excitedly. "I'll go if you want." Alphonse offered.

Winry let her grin grow slightly bigger. She turned and looked at Ed. He looked at them both. Ed let out a sigh. "Fine…I'll go." Winry let out a thankful smile and giggled a little.

The two boys got themselves cleaned up and they all left the house.

"Where did you get this idea Winry?" Al asked.

"I don't know…I guess I just feel like celebrating!" She stated nudging Ed as they walked.

"Oh yeah great way to celebrate…" He huffed sarcastically.

She smiled and began humming. They both stared at her. She noted them but still kept humming.

"What are you humming?" Ed wandered out loud.

"Dancing Through Life." She replied smiling wide.

"How does that song go?" Al observed.

She laughed and started to sing. "Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as i do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through..."

Al flashed a smile and Ed was taken in by her singing.

They walked a little farther and made it to the club to dance. Winry sighed with a grin and pulled the brothers in by the arm and giggling.

The music was loud and upbeat. Ed let out a groan. Winry smiled at him. "You wanna dance?" He couldn't take it…it was that dumb cute-ass smile. He couldn't resist it. He smiled warmly and they walked out the centre of the floor. Just as they started to dance, a song came on that made Winry gasp and laugh a little loudly. The slow beginning of 'Dancing through Life' starting playing that made her start dancing more energetically. Ed though it was a bit funny too.

The song ended and Ed and Winry stopped dancing approaching Al who was sitting at a table talking to a delicate pixie looking girl with her brown hair pulled into a clip. He was so obviously flirting.

Ed and Winry exchanged surprised glances and turned around to leave the two alone. They sat down and started to talk and laugh. Ed was really glad he came. Winry was ecstatic how well the night was going. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly. "But I think Al's a bit busy." She sarcastically spoke gesturing to his younger brother. They both grinned and stood up to leave. Winry jogged over to Al. "We're leaving but if you want…you can stay." She chuckled into his ear.

Al nodded and looked back to the girl. Winry strode back to Ed and they left. "So truth or truth?" She asked walking next to Ed. He looked at her questionably.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked letting out a small laugh and looking forward. (**A.N Yeah they laugh a lot in this….i know…..i need new verbs =/)**

"Just answer." She replied. "Um ok…Truth." He said playfully. "Ok…Did you have fun tonight?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled warmly. "I really did Win...it's just what I needed." Ed answered.

"Truth or truth?" Ed mused.

"Uhhh….Truth." She replied sarcastically.

"Am I…..a good dancer?" he questioned sounding serious but she obviously knew he was trying to be funny.

"Of course Ed…one of the best I've ever seen." She chuckled. "You're not being serious are you? He asked. "Not one bit." She replied shaking her head.

"Ok…. How do you think I look right now?" She asked looking to his face which was now tinted red. The moonlight touched his soft skin just barely.

"You look beautiful Win." He stated simply. She turned away and blushed this time.

"What about me?" he mused.

She looked at him innocently. "You look oh-so-handsome Edward." Winry replied. "Are you serious this time?" He asked reluctantly.

She nodded. "I really do Edward." He looked at her. The wind danced with her hair and lightly breezed by her dress pulling it slightly in the direction of her hair. The bright glowing moon lit up her skin and made her bright azure eyes sparkle like a more brilliant star than any he'd ever seen.

They stopped walking, just standing there gazing into each other's eyes, blue searching gold.

"You know what?" He grinned. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Let's dance." He spoke grabbing her hand. "What?" She breathed.

"Let's dance!" He replied with a louder tone this time twirling her. And they did. They danced in the street with no music giggling and humming the tunes to good dancing sons. Each one different. Like a sound track of songs they both loved.

An hour flew by and they still found themselves walking home, each finding an excuse to slow down. They stopped atop a grassy hill that used to hold the old home to the Elric's.

They sat down and rested against a tree. "Winry…what changed?" Ed sighed.

"Nothing really did Ed…I'm still me you're still you and Al's still Al…We're just parentless." She let out a sort of sarcastic tone at that end part. Ed let out a small laugh. Winry stood up and stretched. "Well let's get back…Al's probably home by now." She stated starting to walk down the hill. Just as she did Edward grabbed her wrist with his cold metal hand causing her to turn to him.

Ed was standing up with a gentle smile on his face. She turned all the way to face him. "You okay Ed?" Winry asked concerned. "No I'm fine but….I kind of want to tell you something…And I want to do this now so I don't miss my chance." He explained nervously.

"Okay….Go on." Winry encouraged leaning a tad forward. She was so excited to see if he was going to say what she hoped he would.

"Well this is kind of hard so bare with me." He ducked his head down in embarrassment. Ed was so cute to Winry right now.

She stepped forward taking his hand and grasping it tightly….That touch….That touch he felt when he was steering in and out of consciousness. That touch that made him want to open his eyes. Ed had his confidence now. As long as Winry was right there…he knew he had the confidence.

"Winry Rockbell…..I think after all these years…No, I don't think, I know I've fallen in love with you…." He breathed gazing into her gentle loving eyes. And out of those eyes…A single tear escaped. Winry threw her arms around his neck. "Me too Ed…After all this time…all this time" She sobbed. "Winry…" He sighed happily burying his face in her soft hair.

After maybe fifteen minutes they separated allowing Winry to wipe any tear stains she might've had on her face.

Ed grasped her hand and they walked down hill hand in hand like that. "So Ed…why did you decide to tell me this now?" She wondered aloud. He shrugged and simply replied as they reached the doorstep, "Life's more fraught less  
when you're thoughtless" Winry grinned and replied, "Dancing through life,  
mindless and careless." They both laughed and walked inside just waiting for Al's reaction.


End file.
